Un día diferente
by AryAs
Summary: el despertador de Rei no sonó, asiendo que por olvidar algo su dia se vuelque sobre ella asiéndola reflexionar en todos los sentimientos extraños que tiene, su vida cambiara, RxK ONE-SHOT


Un día diferente

Ayanami Rei despertaba una vez más por la culpa del sol que entraba por su ventana, vió la hora y notó que por primera vez en su vida se le hacia tarde para el colegio, se preguntó el por qué, y pudo notar que el pequeño reloj que estaba en una mesita cercana estaba apagado, "se le abra acabado la pila" pensó

La chica se vistió rápidamente con su ya usual uniforme, del cual no se despegaba hasta la hora de dormir o, si era necesario, para una prueba de sincronización, así que la chica salió a toda prisa en dirección del colegio

Iba muy rápido bajando por una calle empinada cuando en una vuelta chocó con alguien

-Disculpa –dijo, en su tono monocorde poniéndose de pie-. Aida?

-jeje, hola Ayanami, también se te hizo tarde?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, y una vez que el chico de lentes se puso de pie ambos corrieron para no llegar tarde, pero cual fue su sorpresa que en el momento de llegar al ya mencionado edificio de educación, este estaba cerrado, el vigilante que pasaba por ahí los vio y les dijo:

-niños a caso no se enteraron que cancelaron las clases? Ayer debieron haberles informado

Y con la cara algo pálida Kensuke vio a su compañera

-y ahora que? -le preguntó a la chica de ojos rojos

-regresaré a casa –dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y por supuesto que lo era

-oye espera -le dijo, cuando vió que la chica iba a empezar su marcha de regreso-. No te gustaría ir a desayunar por allí? Es que por las prisas no pude comer y pues pensé...

-por qué quieres que yo vaya? -lo interrumpió la chica

El joven no tenía exactamente la idea de por que lo hizo, simplemente lo dijo y ya, salió sin su consentimiento

-pues, no sé… yo sólo pensé que sería una buena idea el estar acompañado y pues creí que tu tampoco habías comido, además de...

-está bien... -le volvió a cortar la chica

Y así fue como la chica de cabellos azules empezó su día... fue a un pequeño restaurante a comer con Aida el cual pagó todo e intentó varias veces mantener una conversación con la chica, la cual se limitaba a responder preguntas, hasta que finalmente, insistió con una pregunta que el chico no estaba preparado a recibir, otra vez

-por qué me invitaste, que acaso no te bastaba con regresar a tu casa y comer en ella?

El chico no savia que decir, era la primera vez que elegía estar en otra parte que en su casa viendo anime o ir a la casa de Toji... pero esta vez estaba comiendo con nada más y nada menos que Ayanami Rei... eso le hizo pensar... él llevaba días viéndola de reojo en clases, pero, ella era ella, simplemente un misterio...

La chica también tenía cosas en su mente... por qué aceptó ir con el chico?... ella hubiera elegido regresar a su casa y hacer lo de siempre o ir a Nerv con el comandante Ikari... pero no... ella estaba con Kensuke Aida... ella nunca había hablado con él antes, lo conocía, eso era cierto, era uno de los amigos de Ikari Shinji, pero, qué tenía ese chico de lentes que le hizo aceptar su invitación? sería que él era de los pocos que no parecía asustarse, como los otros compañeros, cuando ella expresaba algo en clase? Él, al igual que el comandante o su hijo, la trataba diferente... pero más que nada ella se había dado cuenta de que éste la veía mucho en clases y, créanlo o no ella, se sentía un poco nerviosa... qué era ese sentimiento? no podía responderlo... no fue educada para molestarse por ellos y se limitaba a hacer lo que le ordenaban sus superiores

Finalmente después de un rato de silencio el chico de gafas decidió responder la pregunta

-creo que seria porque... quería saber que se siente estar con alguien como tú

Ella no entendió a que se refería con eso, pero sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su cuerpo, la chica se ruborizó sin darse cuenta...

Kensuke Aida cayó en la cuenta de que estaba enamorado de la chica más extraña que conocía, tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que le gustara, ella era diferente a todas las demás, no se preocupaba por el maquillaje o cosas por el estilo, ella era… rara, por así decirlo, pero el quería conocerla, todo en ella le causaba fascinación, su mirada, su cabello, su forma de pensar, de hablar y de dar su opinión, el quería saber todo de ella, quería permanecer a su lado...

Rei se sentía extraña, sentía cosas que ella no podía identificar, la respuesta del chico fue "especial", sólo se había sentido de esa forma en dos ocasiones, en las que fue rescatada por los Ikari cuando ella estaba en riesgo, pero a diferencia de esas ocasiones, el chico estaba con ella no porque estuviera en peligro, sino que simplemente por que él quería estar allí con ella

-me siento rara –dijo, en voz baja, pero el chico la escuchó

-quieres que vayamos a otra parte?

La chica no confió en su boca, por lo extraña que se sentía no sabía de que sería capaz de decir, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza

El chico pagó la cuenta y salieron del establecimiento, caminaron por el centro de Tokio-3 un rato, sin saber a donde ir, así que finalmente Aida decidió llevarla a un templo que se encontraba a las afueras, le dijo que le gustaba ese lugar por la vista, además de que allí había muchos árboles, cosa que al joven le gustaba, Rei simplemente aceptó, mientras seguía debatiéndose con los sentimientos que la perseguían

Después de un tiempo de caminar en silencio llegaron a la montaña y al dichoso templo, estuvieron caminando por el alrededor hasta que Aida le dijo que habían llegado a su lugar "secreto", era una especie de arboleda de donde se tenía una vista de toda la ciudad, el chico se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y la chica lo imitó sentándose a su lado

Rei seguía extrañada, estaba con él sin saber el por qué exacto, sólo sabía que había algo en él que le atraía, pero por qué?

El silencio duró mucho, ninguno sabía que decir, y Kensuke ya había intentado mucho para hacerla hablar, pero fue ella la que habló esta vez

-Aida… por qué estoy aquí?

El chico no entendió a lo que se refería y la chica continúo

-para qué? Para quién?

El joven captó a lo que se refería así que dijo lo que su corazón le dijo que dijera

-no sé, pero yo estaría muy triste si tú no estuvieras aquí… me gusta… que estés en el grupo con nosotros

-es por eso que me ves tanto?

El chico se puso rojo, pero no cedió a sus inseguridades

-me tranquiliza mucho verte, eres como mi musa… -susurro un poco

Fue el turno de ella de ruborizarse, el silencio volvió, continuaron allí un rato más, hasta que el celular de la chica sonó

-bueno –contesto la chica –sí, ahora mismo voy para allá

-te hablan de Nerv, verdad?

La chica asintió

-gracias por invitarme –y ella dio media vuelta y se fue

***

Llegó a Nerv para su prueba de sincronización, Asuka ya estaba en los vestidores

-oh, niña modelo, ya era tiempo de que llegaras –decía esta mientras se ponía su plug suit

Ayanami no respondió y empezó a cambiarse y después de un rato ella ya estaba adentro del entry plug lista para la prueba, se empezó a inundar de LCL y la prueba comenzó, intentó concentrarse, pero no podía, los sentimientos que empezaron a florecer esa mañana no la dejaban en paz, se sentía confundida, en su mente las imágenes de Gendo, Shinji y Kensuke aparecían, sus sentimientos hacia ellos se enfrentaban entre sí, la prueba iba a durar una hora, lo suficiente para que ella intentara poner sus ideas en claro, empezó por Gendo, para él ella era muy útil y fue el primero que conoció que le importaba, pero recordó que para él sólo era una herramienta reemplazable, si algo le pasaba, conseguiría otro cuerpo para ella y continuaría como siempre, eso enterró todo sobre Gendo para ella.

Seguía Shinji, él se acercó a ella en varias ocasiones y se preocupó mucho cuando recibió el rayo del quinto ángel, pero después apareció la segunda elegida, Asuka Langley Sohryu. Desde su llegada y la del séptimo ángel, bastó una semana para que ellos se acercaran mucho y por lo general era común verlos a ambos buscando al otro cuando se encontraban separados, y fue también desde su llegada que Shinji se fue apartando de ella poco a poco, se entristeció cuando llegaron los recuerdos del tiempo en que la segunda calló contra Arael, Shinji iba todos los días a verla, Shinji quería a la segunda, eso le quedó claro ahora.

Quedaba Aida, lo conocía poco, pero lo suficiente, sabía sobre su afición hacia lo militar y también sobre lo mucho que quería ser piloto de Evangelion, pero últimamente, no había día en que ella no se diera cuenta que él la observaba en clase y luego las palabras que le dijo hoy: "me tranquiliza mucho verte, eres como mi musa…". "Su musa", ella había leído que en tiempos muy antiguos las musas eran las inspiraciones de los artistas, entonces, ella sería la inspiración de Kensuke?

Sin notarlo se puso roja y sentía como si su corazón aumentara de volumen

Mientras que en el centro de mando Maya se dio cuenta de algo.

-senpai, mire esto!

-cómo es posible?, pero si hace sólo un segundo su sincronización estaba muy baja

En la grafica se podía ver que su porcentaje salto 10 puntos en sólo un segundo

-su porcentaje estaba en 50% hace sólo un segundo, más bajo de lo que ella por lo generan se encuentra, pero ahora esta en 60%

***

Después de un rato, la chica se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, vió el reloj de la mesita de su cuarto, el cual seguía sin pila, así que buscó su celular para ver la hora, "6:30 PM" era tarde

La chica salió de la casa y fue a aquel templo en el que había estado con Kensuke, esperando que estuviera ahí, aunque ella bien sabía que no lo encontraría y no lo vería hasta mañana, pero tenía esperanza

Llegó al lugar, el cual estaba vació, se sentó debajo del mismo árbol del de aquella mañana, quería hablar con él, decirle lo que sentía, pero no estaba

El sol empezó a caer, ella estaba acercándose las piernas hacia su cuerpo, ocultando su llanto, se sentía sola y más que nada quería ya decirle todo, tal vez así ya no estaría sola

Sintió un peso sobre su cabeza, alzó la mirada y se topó con unos ojos cafés enmarcados por unas gafas

El chico le sonrió, estaba hincado junto a ella, la miraba fijamente

-que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

La chica no tenía palabras, saltó sobre él y lo abrazó, el chico estaba sorprendido y a la vez se sonrojó de golpe

-yo… yo…

La chica soltaba pequeñas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, se sentía tan rara, pero a la vez tan bien

Lo miró, él le sonreía, intentó formar palabras de nuevo y…

-Aida… qué es el amor?

-no lo sé… pero quisiera averiguarlo contigo…

La chica se ruborizó, volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente, ese día fue tan raro, tan diferente, se despertó tarde para ir a la escuela, la cual estaba cerrada, fue a desayunar con Aida e incluso lo acompaño a "su lugar secreto", su sincronización se elevo 10 puntos de golpe y ahora estaba abrazando a aquel chico que había echo que ese día fuera diferente

Se separó un poco de él, una vez más, el chico la vió a los ojos, ella los cerró y lentamente se acercó a él, sus caras estaban a centímetros, y en ese momento sus labios se fundieron

A partir de ese día ninguno sería igual a los que ella ya estaba acostumbrada

***

El sol lastimó los ojos de la chica haciéndola despertar, la alarma del reloj sonó en ese mismo instante, se bañó, se cambió y desayunó, se dispuso a recoger su plato y se lavó los dientes, fue en ese momento cuando alguien golpeó la puerta

-ya voy –decía secándose la cara y las manos

La chica se puso los zapatos y abrió la puerta, del otro lado, Kensuke Aida le sonreía alegremente, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso

Le sonrió y lo tomó por el brazo y empezaron a caminar en dirección de la escuela

***

Los días cambiaron mucho, cada uno era mejor que el anterior, Kensuke siempre estaba con ella y la incluía en todo, incluso, una vez se fueron de campamento a las montañas con sus demás amigos, ellos fueron el centro de atención

Ya hace más de 5 años de aquel día, ella a sus ya 19 años estudiaba la universidad con él y tenía más de 3 desde que se había mudado a la casa del chico

Ella estaba agradecida de haber olvidado que no habría clases aquel día ya hace tantos años

Miraba por la ventana, cuando sintió un par de brazos pasar alrededor suyo por detrás

-En qué piensas Rei?

-sabes que a mí nunca se me olvida nada, verdad?

-sí, lo sé

-pues sólo una vez se me olvidó algo

-adivinaré, un día de asueto

La chica rió como afirmativa, mientras el chico la abrazaba más y le daba un largo beso

FIN


End file.
